My Savior!
by Yuuki Hinshouga
Summary: Years have passed since Yuuki was revealed her true nature as a vampire, and Yuuki is enjoying her life as one. However, not everyone is as pleased as she thought. *Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight. This is strictly entertainment purposes only*


_My first memory was him, the white snow, the dark night, and the oak trees, the cold winter winds blowing through my long, dark brown hair. There he was, a vampire, and he was a broad one. His eyes had a blood colored luster, and his fangs bared out of the sides of his mouth. _"Hello, little girl, I understand you're lost. Don't worry come with me." He said. I was terrified by the sight of blood engulfing his fangs. I ran. The snow had slowed me down; the man was catching up fast. I turned to look for him, but I tripped. I remember seeing him in front of me, and then there he was the vampire that saved me. "You are a disgrace to all vampires." He said as he plunged his arm into the man's chest. The remains of the vampire turned to dust. "C'mon, I'll take you somewhere safe." He reached his hand out to me, and that was the first time I ever thought that a vampire would save me…

It had been over five years since I found out that Kaname was my brother and my lover. I had abandoned all my mortal worries. I was a pureblood vampire capable of doing astonishing things. Kaname has been teaching me how to use my abilities. I have achieved the power to break windows, smash others into the walls, command winds, and kill other vampires with one glance. Sadly, there is more that Kaname plans to teach me. My powers; however, were all too powerful. I never believed that one tantrum could almost kill the one I loved.

Kaname was helping me during my training, but I just wasn't able to handle it. "You need to focus on your aim. Most vampires aren't as nice as me, you know!" he said. I was very irritated and believe it or not exhausted, so I exploded. "You aren't my dad! I am trying to understand this! You need to let me figure this out at my own pace!" He stood there emotionless. My eyes widened, and I ran. Due to my immortal habits, I was running at a break neck speed. I tripped a few times, but I didn't care. I finally stopped when I couldn't feel my feet anymore. I went to a nearby fountain in the west wing of the school. I plunged my head in the cool water, and began to cry. After a few minutes of sulking, I went back to my room in the night dorm.

"Yuuki," he said, "I understand you're mad at me, but you need to realize that we are at war with the organization. The vampire hunters aren't letting us get away with the president's murder." I didn't want to hear any of it, not at all. I jumped up from where I was sitting. "You know what, my father is dead, and my mother is dead! However, I still have someone that I can call my father, that's headmaster Cross! Don't you dare tell me that I need to fight! My father has cared for me! I will learn this at my own pace! Do you understand me!?" I was beyond livid. There was so much anger in my eyes, but he just stood there. If it were Zero, he would yell at me telling me I was stupid, or I had no talent. "I'm getting a bath!" I replied ferociously. Kaname didn't bother to run after me because he knew it would only bother me even more. After I got out of the bath, my mind was a little relaxed, but then as I was turning over my sheets for bed, I faintly saw a shadow in the middle of the balcony doors. "Who are you?" I asked. It was a tall man with dark brown hair. His fashion was more casual, but he was wearing a black trench coat. There was one thing that set him off immediately; it was his bloodthirsty ruby eyes. I ran to the door, but he was too fast for me. I was suddenly hit upon the head, and the entire room went black.

When I woke up, I was in a dark room. There was no light, but I could feel the vibrations in the room. Suddenly, the lights flew on, blinding me for a moment. "Well well well, if it isn't the little pureblood princess?" A woman's voice was emerging from the side of the room. She was about as tall as headmaster Cross. She wore a lavender lace dress; her hair was as silver as the snow, and her features gave the impression that she was about 34. "What do you want with me?" I asked. She paused. Then she crossed her arms across her chest. "I want you to surrender." She replied bluntly.

"Why would I do that?" I asked cynically. The woman picked up my chin, and brushed it to the side. "You're just like your mother, too proud to give in to anything." She said. My eyes expanded. "You knew my mother?" I gasped. She sneered. "Of course I did. She's the woman who-," the sentence trailed off. "Never mind, in any event, I think it would be "wise" for you to surrender to the vampire association." She said. I panicked. The door opened, and there was someone there I really didn't want to see, Zero. "Zero, what are you doing here?" I asked. He was beaten up with cuts and bruises; then he was thrown on the floor in front of me. "ZERO," I yelled. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I asked. The woman looked at me. "I'll come back to see you soon." She said. The door closed slowly behind her. "Yuuki, is that you?" he asked. His voice was so soft; I began to cry. "Yes, it's me." I propped him up on my lap, so he could rest a little. "You're burning up! We need to get you water!" I panicked. He grabbed my arm. "No, I need _blood_." He replied.

"You need blood?" I asked. He nodded. I bit my arm, and let some of my blood drip on his face. "No, not yours!" He pushed back trying not to lose control. "Look, I'm not mortal anymore. You drinking my blood won't kill me as quickly!" I yelled. He looked at me; then he seized my arm and began drinking my blood. His fangs punctured my arm, but I felt no pain. I could hear the blood coursing through his veins as he drank. When he finished, he wiped his mouth. He stood up, and he faced the door. "Stand back." He demanded. I stood up swiftly. "No, let me get that." I said sarcastically. I stood at the door, and closed my eyes to concentrate. Suddenly the doors flew open. "Nicely done." He said. "I've learned a few things." I smiled. "Now let's get out of here." I said.

We ran through the facility though it felt like a labyrinth. We were stopped by walls, locked doors, and security cameras; sadly, we were found. "Crap, they found us!" Zero said. "Yuuki get out of here!" he demanded. "No, I can't leave you!" I screamed. Suddenly, there was a pair a black suits coming behind holding me captive. "Let me go!" I shrieked. Zero turned around seeing me held captive. "Yuuki!" he yelled. "Zero, get out of here, Go find Kaname!" I yelled. He turned and kept running. As Zero was running out of the facility, he heard a scream…my scream.

He kept going until he got to the Moon Dorm. He knocked on the door, and Senri opened the door. "What do you want, half-breed?" he asked irritated. "I need to talk to Kaname Kuran at once." He said. Senri was confused. "What do you have with the dorm president?" he asked. "I just really need to speak to him." he said. "What do you need with me, Zero?" Kaname appeared behind Senri. "It's about Yuuki." He said. Kaname's eyes widened. "Come inside." He demanded. Kaname guided Zero to the loft in the west wing. "So, what do you have to tell me about Yuuki?" he asked. "She's been kidnapped." Zero replied. Kaname shot a look of disgust. "She was what?" he asked furiously. Suddenly he was gone.

Kaname was running to find her; he could smell her scent a mile away. In contrast, I was in a different room. When I woke up, I was strapped down to a chair. I tried to break free, but they were belt handcuffs. "How many times are we going to go through this?" the woman asked. She was right in my face. I had cuts down my arms and legs, and my blood was being drained. I spit in her face. "Go to hell." I said. She took the knife and ran it down my legs. I screamed and winced. "You will surrender. No one is coming to save you." She said. Suddenly the alarms were ringing. "Oh, then who is infiltrating your precious facility?" I asked sardonically. She clutched the vaccine that was soaking in a small clear bottle of liquid. She injected the serum into my body and I was freaking out. The woman took her blood and bagged them; then she left me there unconscious. It was hours before Kaname had found me. I was still unconscious, but he came. He saw me sitting there with my hands and legs streaming with blood. "Yuuki, wake up." He said. I opened my eyes for a moment, but then I blacked out again.

When I woke up, I saw a blood bag on an IV stand. I was lying on a bed with a red satin blanket. Kaname was sitting in a chair holding my hand. "Kaname," I said. He jumped up. "Yuuki, are you okay? How are you feeling?" he asked me tenderly. "I'm feeling fine." I smiled. He rubbed my forehead. "It's okay, go ahead and get some sleep." He told me. I went to sleep, and he kissed my forehead. "Sleep," He said. _Kaname was my first real memory. He gave me a home, and he gave me love and affection. I really believed that I was trying to protect him, but really…he was protecting me. He was always protecting me. _

_I'll also show you a sweet dream, next night…_

_Fin_


End file.
